Fantastic Hunters
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Aura, The Manifestation. Semblances, The Expression. Fantasies, The Realization. Phantasms, The Dream. Realities, The Balance.  (Soul Weapon AU.)


Fantasies are Real. I always liked saying that, it gives me hope for more.

Going to Beacon two years early? Sounds like a fantasy. Well not an actual Fantasy, more of a dream really.

A dream I'm living.

Although, maybe it's more of a nightmare.

After my sister ditched me I stumbled into a girl's luggage, then she started berating me about the dangers of Dust.

 _'I wonder what her Fantasy is? I don't see it on her, only that belt holding Dust vials. Must be Dust compatible. I wonder why she doesn't have it out. Is it big, like mine? Or maybe she doesn't have enough Aura to supply it all day?'_

"Hey!" She shouted, directly in my face.

"Gah! What!?" I jumped back, startled.

White haired girl took some deep breaths, then said. "Just... Stay out my way. Forever." And walked away.

 _'Well that was rude.'_ I turned to walk in the opposite direction.

And bumped into someone else.

{Line Break.}

After some rather awkward introductions, Jaune Arc got acquainted with Ruby Rose.

She was rather odd, he decided. Then again, he didn't have much room to judge.

"So," She started abruptly. "Wanna see my Fantasy?" Without waiting for an answer, she raised her empty hands over her shoulder, gripped a Imaginary handle and slammed downwards.

A Scythe longer then her body with a blade sharp enough to cut steel, was Realized, and embedded itself in the concrete walkway.

Ruby stopped walking to show off Crescent Rose, her Fantasy.

Jaune stopped in shock.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" She asked rhetorically. "Watch this." She said and heaved the scythe over her left shoulder, took aim at a tree twenty feet away, and swung.

The slash took the form of a red Crescent, and flew faster then a bullet, leaving a trail of rose petals, and destruction, in its path. The tree was cut down, along with everything else within a ten foot radius of it.

"My Phantasm is C-, and my baby is D, with my B- Semblance I'm basically unstoppable." She said with more than a hint of smug pride, while leaning against her weapon.

Jaune Arc was contemplating running away from this monster in cute human form, but she was his first friend, so he'll give her a chance to convince him she won't kill him.

"What do you got?" She asked with what seemed like honest curiosity, and not a drop of condescension.

"O-oh, just this." He held out his left hand and reluctantly Realized his Fantasy.

A Sheathed Sword became Real, the snow white sheath with golden accents, in his palm.

"Cool~." She whispered in awe of its apparent magnificence.

"Yeah, Maybe." He said glumly, then he gripped the Royal blue handle and pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled.

"If I ever use it. The thing's been stuck since I inherited it."

Ruby went quite for a second, then asked. "You inherited it?"

"Shh, Arc family secret." He said with a blank face.

"But Fantasies are Physical Realizations of your Dreams and Ideals. You can't just inherit them."

"If you're raised with your life planned out, your Fate decided. Then, yeah, you can. My dad died before he earned the right to wield Crocea Mors, I didn't earn it either, but my grandfather was dying and the sword could only be passed down to a male descendant. My Soul was aiming to be a Hero at the time, I was willing to do anything, I fully embraced it. Afterwards though, one wrong thought and it rejected me. I don't know anything about this weapon, it's been kept out of every book, completely off every records. This weapon is an F, and is

as useless as I am."

The Fantasy groaned and started bending, before it broke in a burst of white, shattered by his E- Reality.

Jaune turned to Ruby and said. "Sorry 'bout that. It brings up bad thoughts." He smiled and continued. "But don't worry, I got a back-up sword made, and I'm pretty good with it. And polearms for some reason, like, oddly good with them."

{Line Break.}

Pyrrha Nikos stood amongst the crowd.

Alone.

No one wanted to talk to her.

No. That's not right. No one was willing to talk to her.

And to think it began when she Realized her Fantasy.

Her Two B ranked Fantasies.

It was rare to Realize two weapons, even rarer that one has two forms.

Rare. That's all people thought of her.

She wanted this. To be seen. To be recognized.

And that hasn't changed.

Even after all she's done she hasn't had a single true friend, but she Isn't forgotten, she's out of the shadows, and in the spotlight.

Alone.

{Line Break.}

A shadowy figure crept through the crowd, unseen, unheard, unknown.

Her cat ears perked at the sound of her target grumbling.

"-dolts have no respect. She didn't even apologize. Could've killed us both. Just -"

The figure snuck up behind her. Her hands reaching for the white haired girl's head.

And she pounced. Her hands covered the eyes of her target.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!- Gods damn you, Bella." Weiss moved away, and turned around to glare into amber eyes.

"What's the matter, Weiss~? You weren't scared without me, were you~? Did you miss your big sister~?" The words produced by Bella, had a purr residing beneath them.

"I wasn't scared. You offered to help with my luggage, then you ran off. Some ditz nearly wasted my supply for the month. I had to drop it off, then come back. You know how big this academy is? It's big! I got lost twice! That's two over the limit! I had to-" Weiss' rant was cut off by Bella tossing a peppermint in the air, Weiss angled her mouth to catch it.

After successfully catching it, she half-heartedly glared at Bella and said. "We'll talk about this later."

{Line Break.}

"Is there no one who'll challenge me!?" The blonde powerhouse that was Yang Xiao Long asked. She stood in a combat ring, light reflecting off her golden suit of armour. "Looks like I'll dominate this academy, too!"

"Hold my Mead, Ren."

"Nora, you don't have M- Oh. You do."

Nora jumped in the ring, and pointed at Yang. "Your reign ends here!" She said-Nay! Declared.

Without another word, she Realized her Fantasy. A massive war hammer smashed against the floor with a resounding crack, not that far off from thunder.

Ragnorök became Real, once more.

{Ch.1 Fin.}

I'm going to be borrowing some elements from the [Fate] franchise, and altering them to suit my needs.

Bella was Blake. Her past has some importance later, so I can't explain it now.

Index;

Ruby Rose:

Aura [?.]

Semblance [?. B-.]

Fantasy [Crescent Rose, Battle Scythe. D.]

Phantasm [Crescent Slash. C-.]

Reality [?. ?.]

Jaune Arc:

Aura [?.]

Semblance [?. ?.]

Fantasy [Crocea Mors. Sheathed Sword. F.]

Phantasm [?. ?.]

Reality [?. E-.]

Pyrrha Nikos:

Aura [?.]

Semblance [?. ?.]

Fantasies [?/?. ?/?. B/?. ?. ?. B.]

Phantasm [?/?. ?/?. ?. ?.]

Weiss ?:

Aura [?.]

Semblance [?. ?.]

Fantasy [?. ?. ?.]

Phantasm [?. ?.]

Reality [?. ?.]

Bella ?:

Aura [?.]

Semblance [?. ?.]

Fantasy [?. ?. ?.]

Phantasm [?. ?.]

Reality [?. ?.]

Yang Xiao Long:

Aura [?.]

Semblance [?. ?.]

Fantasy [?. Body Armour. ?.]

Phantasm [?. ?.]

Reality [?. ?.]

Nora ?:

Aura [?.]

Semblance [?. ?.]

Fantasy [Ragnorök. War hammer. ?.]

Phantasm [?. ?.]

Reality [?. ?.]

? Ren:

Aura [?.]

Semblance [?. ?.]

Fantasy [?. ?. ?.]

Phantasm [?. ?.]

Reality [?. ?.]

These are the rankings.

SSSS [Continent.]

SSS [Mountain.]

SS [Kingdom.]

S [City.]

A [Village.]

B [Building.]

C [House.]

D [Tree.]

E [Armour.]

F [No Sustainable Damage.]

Offensively it can destroy the rank, Defensively it can defend against the same or lower ranked attack. Plus and Minus are the ends of the spectrums.


End file.
